Shoot Her
by Elwyndra
Summary: This is a short fic of Mort struggling with himself and another with Shooter in the end of the movie. My ending of the story! Please R&R!
1. Alive

**Shoot Her**

**A/N: **-grumbles- I was bored, lol. So here it is, since I've never written a Secret Window fic, I thought it'd be great. I've been searching for some, but I couldn't find one that fitted with the idea I had in mind. So here it goes...

**Disclaimer: **I really really really wish I owned Crazy Mort and the Normal Mort, both of them are sexy (cause Johnny Deep is doing it; DUH! Though he looks a bit rough but whateverrrr!), though I do not want to be in the same room with Crazy Mort, considering he got freaky braces. Anyways, -sighs- I do not own Secret Window (which I somehow give a sigh of relief. I don't think I like the part where Shooter kills Chico, I love cats too much), Crazy/Normal Mort, neither Amy or Ted blah blah blahdiblahhhhhhh---! Ok, let's begin!

**Btw, I think you must think I'm stupid hearing this but... what's one-shot, slash? lol I'm still new, you know, but I did figure out what Flames, R&R and AU, lol.**

Oh and before I forget, here's the _summarrryyyyyyyyyy!_

This is a short fic of Mort struggling with himself and another with Shooter (since the movie ppl didn't put that scene on; nor the book) in the end of the movie.

**Please read and review; tell me what you think! Enjoy! **

**Alive**

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mort screamed as he threw a lamp near him. The lamp slammed into the wall in front of him, making a dent in the wall.

_You **are** alone..._

"No there's you! Get out of my head!" Mort roared angrily, clutching his head furiously, as if a painful headache had attacked him. He heard a chuckle escape from... his lips? No, he was supposed to be angry. Why was he even chuckling?

_I can't do that, Mort. What can you do without me?_

"I'll get a knife and cut you out of me!" Mort shouted to no one in particular... except that voice in his head.

_Do it then. Kill yourself. Before you kill anyone else._

"I didn't kill anybody!"

_You tried to kill Ted and Amy._

"That gun wasn't loaded!" Mort countered, still clutching his head.

_Oh really?_

"No... NO!"

_You almost killed them Mort. You wanted to._

"That gun wasn't loaded!" Mort still objected and he heard a smile curve on his lips for some strange reason.

_You still want to._

"NO! SHUT UP!"

_Listen to me-_

"**SHUT UP!**"

_There is no John Shooter... _

Mort stopped clutching his head and raised his head, looking confused. What was the _voice_ talking about? He had evidence, Shooter exists...

_There never as been. You invented him,_ the voice in him spoke with a slur, almost sounding annoyed and lazy.

"Wha-Wha-What? YOU LIE!" Mort growled angrily.

_Do you think so? Look around you, can you see a 'John Shooter' coming for you, knocking the door now?_

"SHUT UP. Leave me alone!"

_Believe what you want. You listened to me, and you refused to hear the truth. But now it's too late. He's coming, Mort. He's coming to get his ending fixed._

"That ending is fine as it is!" Mort shouted, slamming his fists as the wall.

_He doesn't think so. He's coming._

And then there was silence. Absolute silence that chilled the bones of Mort Rainey. He looked around frantically. John Shooter exists! He must be!

He seemed to stagger, perplexed as fear started to rise in him like a tsunami enveloping him. His eyes looked around frantically at the house which now had a rather... eerie looking feel to it. Then he saw it, the hat. The black hat that belonged to the supposedly non-existing John Shooter.

_There! I have evidence._ Mort thought with a mild satisfaction that the _voice_ was wrong.

But hang on a minute... isn't that his?

Mort walked closer to the table where the hat sat. The hat looked alive and it seemed like it would talk to him. The hat was probably dying for Mort to know. For Mort to understand. For Mort to... give in.

But this Mort did not know.

He lifted the black hat in front of his face, exmaining it. Yes, it was truly his. A terrible understanding filled him.

The voice was right. John Shooter didn't exist. He never had.

_He exists. In **YOU.**_

**A/N: **MUHAHAHAHA! Ok I'm going to finish there. I'm going to update one more chapter and it will finish there. Hopefully. lol Please review!


	2. Dead

**Shoot Her**

**A/N: **Blllaaaaaahhhhhh---! Here I am again! -laughs wickedly- Now let us begin reading, dear Secret Window lovers!

**Disclaimer: **You might think me crazy meself but... I LOVE CRAZY MORT! And normal Mort. -sigh- I love Secret Window. The end anyway. So here I go again to babble why I should own Secret Window. Come on, gimme that look, yes that look stating you don't want to hear me babble like a stupid maniac. There, better. Now, where was I? Oh yes, I do not own Crazy/Normal Mort, John Shooter (which was previously inside the (blahdiblahhhhhhh's), Amy & Ted (who both don't come out but, they were mentioned anyway) and whatever (or whoever) else that had appeared in the greatest and freakiest movie of all, SECRET WINDOW! Ok continue----!

Now here's the _summarrryyyyyyyyyy!_

This is a short fic of Mort struggling with himself and another with Shooter (since the movie ppl didn't put that scene on; nor the book) in the end of the movie.

**Please read and review; tell me what you think! Enjoy! **

**Dead**

"No... that's impossible. He doesn't exist. How can he exist in me?" Mort whispered, terrified as he dropped the black hat. He whirled his face in front of the mirror. He seemed to stare for an answer to his question.

Luckily, he got one.

_Why can't I, Mr. Rainey?_

Mort jumped and saw to his shock and horror a evil grin curve on his reflection. The reflection of Mort still kept grinning back at the terrified Mort Rainey.

"What- What is happening to me?"

The reflection shimmered and changed as the grinning Mort was gone, replaced by a reflection where Mort could see Shooter behind him. He gave a gasp and looked back at him to see no one. Then his eyes looked up at the stairs and saw Shooter looking back at him with the same evil grin the reflection of Mort wore before.

"Oh I think you know. I think you have a real good idea."

Mort stared back with wide eyes.

"You don't exist..." Mort managed to say as he saw John Shooter descend the stairs with a calm look on his face.

"Me? I exist, Mr. Rainey. I exist because... you made me."

Mort suddenly saw a flash of his younger self joking around with Amy, wearing the black hat. He could see Amy laughing as his younger self said, "I'm a dairy farmer from Mississippi!"

"You thought me up, Mr. Rainey."

Another flash came to Mort as he saw himself stabbing a screwdiver into Tom's head with most vicious movement.

"You didn't have to stomache to do all those things. I did them things... so you wouldn't have to," Shooter continued to speak. Mort looked horrified as ever, and he felt the blood drain from his face.

"No... no. It can't be. It couldn't be..." Mort muttered

"If you hadn't babbled to those two men, they would have lived you know. But you did it anyway," Shooter spoke, enjoying the frightened look on Mort's face. His grin curled even more wider.

Mort was speechless. He should never have called for them. But.. he didn't kill them. Shooter killed them.

"Mr. Rainey... I told you I need my ending rewritten."

Mort looked up at John Shooter with a disgusted look now on his face. Why had he made such a disgusting creation? _Why?_

"You're not gonna have me, Shooter."

Shooter looked rather annoyed as he continued to descend the stairs. He finally stood on the ground and his gaze was now on the hat. His hat.

"Pick it up, Mr. Rainey."

Mort stared down at the black hat and then looked up at Shooter with a glare.

"No."

Shooter's eyes bored into Mort as he felt an unusal force leaning his back and picking up the hat in his hands before he could stop himself. Mort looked at Shooter's satisfied look with disbelief.

"You're part of me, Mr. Rainey. And I to you."

Shooter walked forth, closing closer to Mort. Mort stepped back and then angrily he threw the black hat at Shooter's direction. The hat whirled in midair before dropping down in a elegant swoop down to the ground, like a plane crashing. Shooter raised an eyebrow and then picked up the hat near his feet.

"That is no way to treat a object. Especially objects that are not yours."

"Shut up! That hat is mine! You don't exist!" Mort shouted as he ran for the door. Out of nowhere he saw Shooter in front of him, blocking the way for his escape.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Mort snarled, eyes flaring angrily. Shooter only smiled back at him, and then wore the hat on his head.

"You're going nowhere, Mr. Rainey. My ending will be fixed."

Mort staggered back, fear in his eyes as he heard a car pull up outside the house. He saw, from the small window, Amy's form getting out of the car. His eyes became wider as he realised what Shooter was about to do.

"-And in time, her death will be a mystery even to him."

Shooter looked up with a nodd at Mort's understanding.

"My ending will be fixed, Mr. Rainey."

Mort started to cry as he stared wide eyed in horror at who Shooter was going to do next.

"It's time for you to die now."

Mort managed to gasp as he whispered, "Go away... Amy, Go away..."

Then darkness enveloped him.

**A/N: **Okeedokee, I hoped you liked it! Now tell me if you liked it by reviewing:DDDDDDDDD


End file.
